Hello World
by kaytea 23
Summary: "Sometimes he could tell when she was having a rough day. Sometimes, just sometimes he could read her like and open book. Sometimes she could tell when he was upset. Sometimes, just sometimes she could read him." Rated T just because I don't know what is to come in later chapters
1. Prologue

Hello World

**A/N: **This is slightly based off of the music video for the Lady Antebellum song Hello World. Also what this fic is named after but it is no where near a songfic.

**Summary: **"Sometimes he can tell when she's having a rough day. Sometimes, just sometimes he can read her like an open book. Sometimes she can tell when he's upset. Sometimes she can read him." When Olivia's in a car accident with her three year old daughter, how does Elliot react? What happens when a sixteen year old comes in stating she knows Olivia and can help with a case.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my popcorn I'm eating and Samantha.

Prologue

"_911. What's your emergency?" _The 911 operator answered and a panicked young woman rambled about a car that had just flipped over. The operator tried her best to calm the young woman as emergency crews from around the city showed up. The young woman hung up and answered questions from the police. A woman was pulled out of the car almost unarmed. It was apparent she had a broken arm and possibly a broken collarbone and mainly a few bumps and bruises but nothing more. And then onlookers were shell shocked when rescue crews pulled an unconscious little girl from the car. Many gasps and and cries were heard from onlookers and you could hear the cries and screams from the little girl's mother. The young girl was breathing though and the ambulance that held her sped off with the one that held her mother right behind it. Sirens blaring and onlookers slowly started talking amongst themselves. But there was one person who just made his way to his car and pulled out a picture of the little girl and her mother. That man was Elliot Stabler.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello World

Chapter 1

_The mother screamed and cried for her daughter as rescue crews pulled her three year old daughter from the car. Was her baby dead? Was she alive? Olivia couldn't tell from a distance. She was scared and in pain. But she wouldn't cry. No she wouldn't. It showed weakness. At least not cry in front of these people she didn't know. Or even cry tears. But she did cry. She cried tears. They found their way out as she cried for her daughter, cried in guilt of what had happened. _

The ambulance that was carrying Olivia Benson's three year old little girl pulled up to the E.R and right behind them was the ambulance that held Olivia. The one where the Paramedics were doing everything and more that they could to try and calm her down. The one that held the crying mother who worried about her baby. The female paramedic that was with them did her best to reassure Olivia that Samantha would be okay.

_His name was Elliot Stabler and why did he have Olivia and Samantha's picture? Why did he go back to his car? Why didn't talk amongst the onlookers as if he didn't know the victims? _

Elliot drove behind several other cars as they were rerouted from the scene of the accident. He drove blindly. Knew where he was going. Why had he just gone back to the car instead of flashing his badge and getting through? Why didn't he try to go calm down Olivia. He was pretty damn sure he could have Olivia pretty calm about the situation then those paramedics could have. And he always kept their picture. They might as well have been his family. Hell they were as much his family as Kathy and his own kids were. He didn't even drive to the Precinct. He instead drove to the hospital as he knew that's where the ambulances would be take them. It was the closest hospital and somehow he just knew.

_She cried. She wanted her baby_. _To know her baby would be okay. To know simply that Samantha was alive. _

Olivia in fact did have a broken arm. Well it more than broken. It wasn't broken in four places and she had a dislocated shoulder. Her collarbone was broken but bruised pretty bad and she had a slight concussion but she didn't care about her condition. She cared about her three year old's. She wanted to make sure Sam was okay. To was simply know she was alive. She knew it stupid. She should have been paying attention to the road, not on the phone fighting with Samantha's father. It was her fault and she knew it. But she cared for Samantha. Loved that little girl with her whole heart and soul. She was the reason Olivia got up in the morning. And what if that all changed?

**A/N: I know it's short and sad but all will be reveled slowly but surely. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Samantha. **


	3. Chapter 2

Hello World

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It means so much to know people like this! Amanda4Meloni: Kathy is long gone but it's kind of confusing. She is going to show up in a couple chapters. As soon as a get three more reviews I will update again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Samantha.**

_She stood there. Her hands shaking. Or at least her left hand was shaking. Her right hand, she didn't know what it was trying to do. It was half shaking. Mainly because it was confined by the white cast that it was only half shaking. But she swayed from side to side, stressed beyond belief. Guilt over washed her as she stared in the postage stamp size window as doctors and nurses tried to save her daughter. _

Olivia stood at the door of her daughter's ICU room. Scared half to death as doctors and nurses hooked wire after wire up to the three year old. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and tried to not cry. She gave a very weak smile as a nurse came to tell her what was going on with Samantha. "I'm sorry Mrs. Benson but things aren't looking to good for your daughter right now." Olivia nodded as the nurse walked away and she slowly looked back into her daughter's room. She looked so tiny compared to all those wires.

_He sat there in his car. He debated on if he should get out or not. He debated on if he should go home. Go back to his apartment and call in sick. Or just call in and take the day off. But it didn't work like that. He had to call in and tell Cragen or did he?_

Elliotsat there. Was Olivia okay? She looked okay at the scene but she was defiantly an emotional wreck. But seeing who wouldn't be after seeing their three year old being pulled out of a flipped car. Hell half of the onlookers were a emotional wreck. Hell he was he just didn't show it like everyone else. Instead of spending the rest of the day having a pity party for Sam and Olivia he walked inside the hospital and straight to the front desk. The lady there pointed him towards ICU and he blindly walked that way.

_She didn't ask for anyone to be contacted. In fact it was the complete opposite. She asked them be not contact anyone. So like a little kid she sat there scared half to death playing with a sharpie that she had found in her purse. Drawing on her cast making faces on Samantha's. _

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she almost jumped out of the chair. "What the hell?" She turned around wincing in pain as the gash on her neck disapproved of the way she turned. "Elliot! What the fuck? Why are you here?" She didn't care if she was being rude. She had asked for them not to contact anyone. Did they contact him? Or did he find out on the news? He did figure it was them when she hadn't shown up and work and wasn't at her apartment? She just wanted answers.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello World

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are love and so is any constructive criticism! Again won't update until I get five reviews this time. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Samantha**

_His hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. He hadn't meant to scare her. But he did. And he felt the regret of if immediately. She let of a slight cry of pain and he did everything he could to not pull her into his arms and tell her it was all going to be okay. Why was he here? He didn't even know. She started yelling at him and he just looked at the floor. _

"No Liv. I wasn't contacted. I saw the whole thing happen." He swallowed as his eyes turned to the little girl laying in the bed next to them. "Liv. I'm so sorry. I really am." He took a deep breath and headed towards the door to leave them. He didn't really even know why he was there. "Wait. Elliot. Don't leave. Please." Olivia's voice was filled with desperation as she asked him to stay. She wanted him there. Just for comfort. The comfort only a friend and partner would give.

_She sat with her sharpie open drawing on her daughters casts. She knew the three year old wouldn't care if the drawing of a dog looked more like a bunny. And plus it gave Olivia something to do. _

He walked in and explained himself. He started to walk away. But she wanted him there. Sure neither of them had been in the situation where it was one of their own children but she needed a friend. She need more than a friend. She needed the person who she knew like the back of her hand. She need Elliot. "El. Please. I'm sorry. But stay. I need you here." She sounded weak and vulnerable asking for him to stay but she needed someone there. Just in case.

**A/N: I know it's short but I promise things will get better. And more plot will be revealed. **


	5. Chapter 4

Hello World

Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it was so long for an update. School happened and I lost my muse. But I got it back.**

**DISCLAIMER: Own nothing Sam and Jacob.**

"What Elliot? That's not even the way you go work. Why were you there?"

"I don't know. Something told me to go that way. And then everything happened."

Olivia slightly jumped when the door opened and both Elliot and her turned to see who it was.

"Jacob. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sam's my daughter too Olivia. I think I have a right to see her."

"Next time call Jacob."

"She'll be okay right?"

"I hope."

With that Samantha's father walked out and Elliot looked Olivia with questioning eyes.

"Who was that Liv?"

"That was Jacob Lawrence. We were engaged. He found I was pregnant and left. He's been the absent father I guess you would say."

"Ahh. Why'd he come then?"

"We were on the phone when the accident happened. He wanted to see Sam. I wouldn't let. She doesn't even know him. And then it all happened and now we're here Elliot." She explained and gave a sad smile.

Elliot shook his head and looked at the little girl between them. "I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything?" The situation had just gotten bit more tense and he needed to get out of the room for a little bit.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Okay so Sam's father was introduced and read and review! Five reviews till the next up date k? Also tell me if you want the Stabler kids to make an appearance or not. Also: Kathy and El are divorced and for further reference Elliot had the picture of Liv and Sam in his car because Liv gave it to him. **


	6. authors note

Hello World

Authors Note

**Okay so this is just to clear many many things up. Amanda4Meloni: Your awesome just so you know. Your reviews do count. For everyone else (Amanda4Meloni included): Eli is around in this. He's probably about 3 or 4. The time-line is screwed up I know. Tragedy is kind of complicated it's not only the accident but there are going to be several other things happen. E/O may happen. I'm seeing were the story takes me really. Um..Yeah. I just also want to say updates are probably going to few and far apart until December because of school and the I have winter break so it will easier to update. Come January though again they be few and far apart but I will try my best to update as often as I can. Yeah I love you all and thank you for reading and reviewing thanks so much! It means so much!**


End file.
